


A new Generation

by Jassanja



Category: For Your Entertainment (Album), Master Plan (Song)
Genre: LGBT Themes, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja





	A new Generation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mjules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjules/gifts).



  
  


There was anarchy on the streets.  
The _Wild Youth_ was out and about. Flaunting how different they were. How they crossed boundaries every day, and didn’t care for things like one man/one woman.

It had been perfectly executed. A move all over the world, within the same hour, the same minute.  
It was a beginning. It was a new time, and it was now.

They took forward what in the 1970s never got beyond a crazy idea of some activists, ignoring the fear of the public as well as their peers.

Now the fear was with _The Old Guard_ \- Fear of having to deal with a new generation, fear over having lost the reins of society.  
They just didn’t understand.  
But even among their own there were people who belonged to _them_. The shock was immense. How could that be? Wasn’t it against nature? Wasn’t it something for those young fools only?

But the people on the streets didn’t care for the people with the closed minds. It was their time, and it was now.

There was anarchy on the streets. Peaceful, loving, but anarchy still.


End file.
